El Scorcho
by vesta
Summary: well... its just the very beginning. i've been working on this for about a week. based on weezer's entire album, Pinkerton. Harry had a relationship with a particular girl named Faith. it ended a year ago. Now he sees her again in their 7th year, and can'


A/N -- well... its a work in progress. more coming if anyone enjoys it. so.. review!BR  
BR  
Disclaimer -- i don't own anything... except Faith. i am not the goddess we are privileged to call j k rowling. i don't get paid for this. it's just fun. ;pBR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
"You can't seriously tell me we've lost Banother/B Defense Against the Dark Arts professor!" Harry exclaimed in surprise as he pushed his loaded cart towards Platform 9 ¾.BR  
BR  
"It's true!" came a voice from behind him.BR  
BR  
"No one asked you, Ginny, now hush." Ron Weasley snapped at his younger sister, pushing his cart alongside Harry's. "It is true though," he continued to his friend. "That makes this our sixth new professor in seven years at Hogwart's… Anyway, I'll tell you more on the train."BR  
BR  
'Oh I'm sure you will,' Harry thought to himself as Ron ran ahead to the barrier. 'That is, if your girlfriend doesn't capture your attention first…'BR  
BR  
"I'm sorry he took off without you, Harry." Ginny said as she wheeled her cart up next to the thoughtful Harry. "He's always anxious to see Hermione."BR  
BR  
Harry shrugged, somewhat helplessly. "I almost know how he feels. It's alright, I'll catch up with the two of them later… After their sure to be mushy reunion." Wrinkling his nose at Ron's sister and grinning, he started off at a run to get onto Platform 9 ¾.BR  
BR  
Mere minutes later, Harry stepped aboard the Hogwart's Express. He made his way through the train, trying to ignore the over-excited first years bouncing around and find Ron and Hermione at the same time. He had nearly made it when he ran right into someone… literally.BR  
BR  
"Oh, Harry…! I'm sorry, I didn't see you. How was your summer?"BR  
BR  
Faith Richardson.BR  
BR  
It took him a moment to react, but luckily Harry was quick. "As good as possible, I suppose. I didn't spend as much time at the Weasleys' this year." He gave the raven-haired girl a faint smile, but glanced over her shoulder down the hall in an attempt to look rushed.BR  
BR  
"Yes, I know… George told me. Ah, anyway, I was just looking for uh… someone. I guess I'll see you around Hogwart's, Harry." She laid a hand on his shoulder, but only a moment until he shrugged it off.BR  
BR  
"I guess." He repeated, almost mocking her, then pushed past her in the narrow hallway. "Goodbye Faith," he mumbled in passing.BR  
BR  
"'Bye Harry!" she called after him.BR  
BR  
He just sighed.BR  
BR  
/PP ALIGN=CENTER*********************************************BR  
/PP ALIGN=LEFTBR  
"I missed you so much, Ron. I'm so glad we'll both be back at Hogwart's now." Hermione murmured into her boyfriend's shoulder as she hugged him tightly.BR  
BR  
Ron laughed, sounding amused when he pulled away. "It's only been a week since we went shopping for our school supplies together, Herm! That's hardly enough time to miss me…"BR  
BR  
"Oh hush, that's plenty of time. I'm just glad I'll get to see you every day now." She replied, right before cutting off anything else he might decide to say with a sweet kiss.BR  
BR  
When they parted a few moments later, Ron touched his forehead to Hermione's and gazed down at her. "You know… I can't decide whether I hate it when you do that… or absolutely adore it." He gave her an irresistible smile and their lips melted together again.BR  
BR  
"Ron! Hermione! Ugh - goodness you two. Spare the best friend, please…"BR  
BR  
The couple broke apart laughing and Hermione flung her arms around the newcomer instead. "It's good to see you, Harry!"BR  
BR  
"So how was your summer?" Harry asked a few minutes later when all had settled and the train was moving.BR  
BR  
Hermione and Ron exchanged a look, clearly asking each other who should answer.BR  
BR  
"Come off it…" Harry said quickly. "I know you spent most of the summer together at the Weasleys'. Just tell me how much fun it was!"BR  
BR  
Ron swallowed, gripping Hermione's hand. "Would've been more fun, had you been there as well. We missed you."BR  
BR  
Harry waved him off with an easygoing laugh. "Whatever you say. Didn't you visit a Muggle… theme park? How was that?"BR  
BR  
Hermione suddenly brightened considerably, remembering the exciting day at the park. "Oh, that was great! We rode every ride, I think. Except one, because Faith didn't -" She stopped short, noticing the glimmer disappear from Harry's eyes at the mention of the name.BR  
BR  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -" Hermione stammered.BR  
BR  
Harry smiled, though it was obviously forced. "Don't even worry about it, Hermione. I know you're friends with her… and I don't care in the least!" This statement seemed to satisfy Ron and Hermione, who cuddled the rest of the way.BR  
BR  
Harry, however… simply stared out the window… remembering the first time he ever spoke to that girl named Faith.BR  
BR  
IDuring fifth year, Gryffindor seemed to have the majority of their classes with Ravenclaw, instead of Slytherin as it had been in years past. One particular day in Potions, Ron and Harry finished a particularly difficult potion very quickly, as did Hermione and her Ravenclaw partner. Even Snape seemed surprised. The four of them huddled around a table, trying to protect themselves from the explosions coming from the cauldrons all around.BR  
BR  
Hermione squeaked as Neville Longbottom accidentally splashed his potion onto the floor next to her desk, and it started to sprout grotesque-looking flowers. "Goodness! I wish Snape had given us an easier potion. I don't see why we need to make a potion that produces deadly flowers anyway…"BR  
BR  
Her partner nodded in agreement, pulling her straight blue streaked black hair in front of her shoulder to protect it from nearby flames and flowers.BR  
BR  
"Hey, isn't this weekend a Hogsmeade weekend?" Ron said, changing the subject.BR  
BR  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, I think it is… Are you going?" she asked her ( very pretty, Harry noticed ) partner.BR  
BR  
The girl shrugged. "Dunno. I don't think I have anyone to go with."BR  
BR  
"Well you should come with us!" Ron said. "Then it'd be even. No one getting left out. It'll be fun, come on…" he urged when she started to shake her head.BR  
BR  
Snape clapped his hands then, obviously sick of cleaning up the messes some of the more incompetent students had made. Everyone scurried back to their seats for the lecture… and the demonstration of how to perfect the potion. Who knew that the flowers that could bring death, also enabled a person to breathe underwater… provided you mixed it with the correct antidote ingredients.BR  
BR  
"C'mon Harry!" Ron jumped up as soon as Snape dismissed them. "I hear lunch is supposed to be good today."BR  
BR  
Harry started to get up and go with him, until Hermione's Ravenclaw friend caught his eye. He hesitated before saying, "You go on without me… I'll catch up."BR  
BR  
Ron arched an eyebrow at him, but shrugged. "We'll save you a spot then." He darted out of the room, Hermione on his heels.BR  
BR  
Harry shoved all his books and materials in his bag, then glanced over at the Ravenclaw girl. She finished gathering her things and started for the door. Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped up beside her as she was leaving.BR  
BR  
"Hey," he said simply, at a loss as to why he was waited around for her anyway.BR  
BR  
"Hi." She stated back flatly, walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall.BR  
BR  
Harry trailed alongside her. "You're friends with Hermione, so that automatically makes you friends with me as well," he began.BR  
BR  
"Fabulous," she replied, not looking at him, and continuing down the hall.BR  
BR  
"Wait," Harry called, stopping as she turned a corner. "I'm trying to introduce myself to you…" he explained sheepishly.BR  
BR  
The girl halted a few steps away, turning slowly on her heel to face him. "You're actually making an effort to be nice to me, eh? That's a change."BR  
BR  
"Have others not been so pleasant?" Harry asked.BR  
BR  
She shook her head, "No… I'm new this year and that's weird to most. I only transferred, I didn't ask to be outcasted." She sighed. Obviously the new school was taking it's toll on her.BR  
BR  
Harry was shocked for a moment. "Transfer? I didn't know you could… That would explain how I haven't met you before." He paused, eyeing her. "Where are you from? Your accent is rather strange."BR  
BR  
"My accent?! I don't even have one. But if you must know… I'm from America." She turned again, about to walk off.BR  
BR  
"Hold on, I have another question!" Harry called.BR  
BR  
She stopped, looking at him over her shoulder, awaiting the question.BR  
BR  
"Did that hurt?" he asked meekly, pointing to the silver hoop through her eyebrow.BR  
BR  
She laughed, not having been expecting a question like that. "Well… I don't know. It hurt a lot more than this," she said, sticking out her tongue to display a silver barbell through it.BR  
BR  
Harry only gaped, so she turned to leave again. He shook himself out of his stupor and stepped forward. "Wait, I don't know your name!" he shouted to her retreating form.BR  
BR  
She slid to a stop at the end of the hall by the stairs. "Faith Richardson." She yelled in her strange Americanised speech. "Nice to meet you, Harry Potter!" She grinned, then dashed up the stairs.BR  
BR  
Harry merely stood and watched her flee… stunned.BR  
/IBR  
Suddenly, Harry was startled out of his daydream by his two best friends dragging him to his feet. "Come on, Harry, we're here!"BR 


End file.
